1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining misalignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When shooting stereo video to view as a 3D image, it is common practice to shoot this footage using two cameras. In order to ensure that the footage is captured correctly, the cameras should have a similar level of zoom and minimal vertical parallax. Also, the misalignment of roll of the cameras should be minimal.
Normally, this would be corrected, where possible by a camera operator. Usually misalignment between the two cameras does not manifest itself as any one of the above errors, but is usually a combination of two or more misalignments. This makes it difficult for a camera operator to establish and correct the misalignment.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to address this issue.